Naru's Little Secret's
by Yugioh Luva Girl
Summary: Many people have secrets. Some people have many big ones or small ones. Some people don't really have secrets, they wear their heart on their sleeves. I Uzumaki Naru don't have many but what I do have big. Fem Naruto! Sorry summary sucks! Rated T for cutting here and there, not to much no swearing or anything else!
1. Prologue

**Hi! I made a new story because really my other one isn't so poplular. Which makes me sad! So unless more people want that story to continue this one will be my top priority! Also this is my first Naruto fanfic so be nice!**

**Naruto: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Naruto because if she did she wouldn't be righting this, duh!**

* * *

Hello all of you may know me as Naruto, but that's not true. The only thing that really is true about me is that I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuri but even that is a secret from most anyone. My secrets will unfold soon, well really I will tell you one and you will find out the other two later (or maybe even more). The one I will tell is that I'm actually female. Some if you maybe like what the heck! But the only reason that I've been hiding my gender is for my safety after that close call when I was five (if you know what I mean). The only other people who know my true gender are hokage-jiji, Hina-chan, and well of course Sasu-nii! Now all of you must be thinking I thought you hate that TEME (jerk), but really he's the best big brother a girl could have! Especially with one of my other secrets! Even jiji doesn't know that one because that might kill my ninja carrier! I still live in my apartment because I don't want to bother nii-san. I won't allow home to buy me anything either, unless there is no way for me to buy it. Which happens a lot but don't tell home that! He usually just get me some clothes and blankets because I won't allow him to buy me anything else. Anyway! Tomorrow will be the genin exams. Kurama-nii says I should pass this time! Ya that's Kyuubi's real name and he's also a big bro to me also! Ya another secret out! I'm not stupid yaaaay but I still am hyper. Ya! My life sucks but it is also great for the little moments with my brothers! Kyuubi trains me (in secret, not even nii-san knows!) because I have a fox summoning contract! Which means that I can summon him! But he's only a one tailed demon then, but he sure is cute! Well I better get some sleep now, you know the big day tommorow!

This is the story of me and all my little secrets you didn't know.

* * *

**I no, I no waaaaaaaaay to short but this chappie is more like an intro! I swear it will get better (I at least hope so!).**

**Naruto: Bye Bye!**


	2. Gennin Exam Part 1

**Me: I'm back! And have nothing to say! Now I'm gonna cry in the corner for not… waaaah I can't say it! Naru say it for me! Waaaaaaaaa!**

**Naru: Disclaimer— She wouldn't be crying in the corner if she owned Naruto!**

**Me: And *sob* I would make *sob* Naruto an actual *sob* girl! *Sooooooob* ACTION!**

**"immortal"— kyuubi talking thinking**

"magical"—Naru talking thinking to kyuubi

_"unicorn"— thinking_

* * *

A ray of sunlight made it through the curtains hitting an equally bright golden locks of long flowing hair. A beautiful vixen in her den. Relaxing after running from hunters (villagers) and hunting for some food (ramen).

"Yaaaaaaaawwwwnnnn! Hahaha I just said yawn!"

The petite vixen crawls out of her nest(bed)** (AN: do foxes sleep in nests or is it called something else?)**

"Great, another horrible day playing dobe. Hmmmm, I guess today I should paint the hokage mountain! It seems Naruto like. Dang! This is going to be hard how the heck am I going to find the way up there! Also, I think this loneliness is getting to me! I mean I'm talking to myself!"

**"Hahahahah I always knew you were mental!"**

"Kurama-nii! That's mean, you know that this isn't my fault." Naru finished in a barely audible whisper, saying the ending accidentally out loud.

"Shhhh, it's ok you know I didn't mean it. I love you dearly, I am you nii-san after all!"

"Heheh ya! Anyway off I go!….…OWWWWW! Stupid door!"

**"Hahhahaha!"**

"Nii-san!"

**_I AM A LINEBREAK! FEAR ME!_**

Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. A wonderful ninja village loving and caring for each other (except to one vixen), ninja teams built on teamwork! A true paradise! What is the most beautiful part of the village you ask. Well it is the hokage mountain! The hokage faces carved into the mountain behind the village.

"Hahahah you'll never catch me alive!"

"Gaaa how is this twelve year able to avoid four aanbu squads? Seriously this is hurting my pride!"

"Oh shut up lizard! Keep your eye on the prize!"

As the anbu were conversing they didn't notice a shadow clone being made. Seemingly missing that moment they continue pursuing the clone.

"Man, nii-san either my shadow cloning is amazing or the anbu are complete idiots!"

**"I think it's the latter because shadow clones can still be made out and are obviously are not the real! Even a chunin, maybe even gennin, could figure that out!"**

"Ya your right! Oh I sense Iruka-sensai!" The connection was cut off after that.

"Ahhhh! Iruka-sensai! How did ya find me?!"

The chunin continues dragging the orange monstrosity wearing student, "I have no clue on how, but why are you continuing with these stupid pranks. Honestly your gonna be a gennin soon!"

"Awww Iruka-sensai you have that much confidence in me! You make me blush!"

"Ugh, we are here now."

"Eifgdigdgsygidgwhjvxjysvxjhsvi"** (AN: that is random stuff people are saying in the classroom)**

"Class shutup I'm back!"

"Eifgdigdgsygidgwhjvxjysvxjhsvi"

"GRRRR, BIG HEAD NO JUTSU! NOW EVERYONE SHUUUUTUUUUUP!"

"Dang Iruka-sensai you gotta teach me that!"

"Shutup Naruto and go sit."

"Hai sensai!" Naruto quickly runs off sitting next to Shikamaru and Chouji (sp?).

"Shikamaru, Chouji! What's up?"

"Troublesome blonds." Says Shikamaru with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hey Chouji is he sleeping?"

"I think so!"

"You think he's dreaming about Ino?"

"Naw! She's just a friend I should know! No one knows Shika better than me!"

"Hmm, ya but I'm the only other blond here you think he's—!"

"NO!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Shutup!"

"Hahah Chouji I'm just joking! And you managed to anger Iruka-sensai and awaken Shika!"

"Okay Sasuke hand out the written test!"

"Hai sensai."

After awhile Sasuke finally gets to Naruto.

"Good luck imouto." He says in a barely audible whisper.

"Heheh I don't need it dattebayo." She replied in an whisper close to his.

"Hey Kurama-nii how badly should I do?"

**"You should keep playing the dobe till it counts. So just barely pass."**

"Okay."

About an hour later all the test were handed in.

"Now everyone go outside for the taijustu and weaponry part of the exam!" Exclaims Iruka in a loud voice but not nearly as loud as his Big Head No Justu voice.

**_I AM A LINEBREAK! FEAR ME!_**

"Ok everyone to pass you must atleast hit the bullseye 10/20 times got that!"

"Hai Mizuki sensai!" Everyone exclaimed.

After a bunch of children, that are not usefull to this story went.

"Sasuke Uchiha!"…"Good job 19/20 on kunai and 18/20 on shuriken! Now Hinata Hyuuga!…"Very good! 17/20 on kunai and 20/20 on shuriken! Now—"

Ugh after those two I got bored again and started thinking waiting for my name to be called. Hmmm, maybe if I'm lucky I can have pancakes for dinner today! Naw maybe waffles!

"Nar….rut….arto.…NARUTO UNLESS YOU WANT TO FAIL HURRY UP AND GO!"

Snickers could be heard but I really didn't care. I'm going to do a little better then the bare minimum.

"Horrible"

Great now he's sneering at me, but I can see a glint in his eyes. I think he's planning something. I think I may need to fail again. Dang I was going to use the Kage Bushin No Jutsu this time so I could pass.

"Really 12/20 for kunai and 11/20 for shuriken! You really are the dobe, dead last! Aren't you you now Naruto!"

"GRRRR!" _How dare he say those things about Naru-chan! _Thought/said Hinata and Sasuke. _If only she actually tried!_

"Nii-san, nee-chan calm down it's fine." I say in a barely audible whisper.

Good that got them to shut oh and luckily no one noticed them grring.

"Ok children follow me I will also instruct you taijustu part of the exam!"

**_I AM A LINEBREAK! FEAR ME!_**

"Ok the tiajutsu part is very easy all you have to do is hit me once or don't get knocked out of the circle for three minutes! Ok fist up-!"

And I'm bored again! Hinata managed to stay in the circle for three minutes and Sasuke managed to hit Mizuki-sensai in the last fifty seconds.

"NARUTO YOUR UP!"

"YES! I'M GONNA PASS DATTEBAYO!"

"Hehe let's see about that." Mizuki sneered, going unnoticed by evryone but Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata.

I can see the evil glint in sensai's eyes again. Dang he's moving faster then he is supposed to for this test! I think he is actually trying kill me, no surprise there! I guess I can show a bit of my true power. But only dodging.

So Naruto lost three important minutes of 'his' life by dodging his sensai who was trying to kill 'him'.

**_I AM A LINEBREAK! FEAR ME!_**

"Ok everyone time for the more individual test that me and Mizuki will judge!" Exclaimed Iruka. "Ok first up-!"

"Hahah bordem strikes me a third time! And I really don't feel like doing anything I'll just take a nap!

_**30 minutes later…**_

Ugh I can feel someone nudging me. "This better be important." I grumbled. Sadly I didn't notice I said it outloud.

"Naruto it's your turn. Hurry up I think the vain on Iruka-sensai's head'll pop!" Said Kiba in a somewhat scared tone.

"Eeks I'm coming sensai!"

**_I AM A LINEBREAK! FEAR ME!_**

"Ok Naruto do the Kawamari."

"Hai!" Hehe this is payback for wasting my time and attempting to kill me!

"Kawamari No Jutsu!"

POOF!

"OOF! Oww!"

"Hahahah!" Hahah that turd! Perfect timing, with him leaning back in his chair!

"N-Naruto t-that's n-not f-f-funny!"

"Then why are you trying to hold in your laughter sensai! Hahahahaha!"

"Ha-haha ok ok" Iruka wheezed out, "Ok next is** (AN: I think there was something before Bushin but I can't remember)** Bushin go ahead!"

Hmm it looks like Mizuki is planning something so I better fail.

"Bushin No Jutsu!"

Three dead/constipated/worm like/demented **(AN: am I missing something people?) **bushins appeared.

"Haza! Behold my marv- err dead/constipated/worm like/demented Bushins." Said Naruto in a supposedly defeated tone and face.

"*sigh* Naruto…-"

Using my usual Puppy Eyes No Jutsu, not the one no one can get passed. Iruka always got passed this one.

"You…-"

"Hurry up sensai! Your killing me! At this rate there'll already be another hokage!"

"Fail."

"Aww come on Iruka he really tried this time can't you let him pass?"

"No."

"Naruto-"

When he was conversing with Mizuki I took the chance to go through the window. I found the little swing attached to the tree in the front of the school. I had sat on that swing since I was 5.

"Hey you ok?" Sasuke asked in a worried tone.

Dang I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even notice Sasuke and Hinata approach me.** (AN: if your wondering why Hinata's more out going, it's because when she is with only Naru and Sasuke she has more confidence.)**

"Ya you ok imouto, I was sure you'd pass. I thought you mastered the Kage Bushin No Jutsu?"

"Don't worry Nee-chan, nii-San I did master it and anyway I failed on purpose. Its use that I can tell Mizuki" I say his name with no held back venom,"is planning something. So I'm just going to pretend that he has me rapped around his finger! Now go I can sense his chakra signature!"

"Okay the, bye!" Both Sauke and Hinata said.

5 minutes later…

"Naruto-kun."

**Me: CUT! And that's a wrap people! Take 5!**

**Naru: Yay I can go to the pool now!**

**Mizuki: Heheh really the pool! * evil eye twitch***

**Me and Naru: *Tsunade kick* PERVERT!**

**All Kunoichi: HEYA! *Super slam Kunoichi beat up!***

**Mizuki: Owwwww I was only going to push you in the pool!**

**Everyone but Mizuki: OOOOOOH SORRY!**

**Yugioh Luva Girl to the rescue! Not! Anyway bye! (Hehe try guessing the pairing and one of her secrets I gave you very very very small hints! Well not the pairing one that is like there in your face!)**


	3. Gennin Exam Part 2

**I own Naruto! *Men in black (lol) points gun at head(don't own them)* Ya I said it I own Naruto dattebayo! *Men slightly pull trigger and start torture tickling* Hahaha, o-okay hahah I d-don't own hahahhahah Naruto ahahahh all haha right r-reserved to hahahhahah Masashi Kishimoto! Hahahhahah **

**(Looking for key go to last chapter!)**

* * *

"Hmm what is it Mizuki-sensei?" The little tomboy asked, trying to look as sad and confused as possible.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you a few things. Follow me hm."

"O-okay."

**Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen**

**_*Up on some random roof*_**

"So what did you want ta tell me Mizuki-Sensei?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Iruka really does care. You should have seen it was really hard for him to fail you! He really likes you. Just he didn't have it easy because when he was eleven he lost his parents to the kyuubi. It's kinda funny though you know."

"What?" Says Naru while tilting her head in a questioning pout.

"Well he used to be just like you!" In a supposedly asurring smile.

"Really HOW!" This time she was genuinely curios.

"Well he used to do many stupid things and used to be the class clown! I remember when we were younger, you know how you were supposed to balance on a stick over a little river?-"

"Mhmmm."

"Well he was doing well, but then saw all the uninterested faces, and well he just 'lost' his balance!"

"I remember doing that once."

"Well on to business, I was gonna tell you there is another way for you to pass!"

"What really!" Heheh man people must think I really am an idiot! There is no 'secret way to pass!'

"All you need to do is take a 'fake' version of the Forbidden Justu Scroll (AN: Is that what it's called?)"

"Hmm, sounds like a plan!" Man am I really that big of a loser to 'fall' for this!

"Ok this is the time and place we will meet—"

**_*Hokage Mansion*_**

Heheh I guess even with my disability I can sneak around the anbu! Man really it's the Forbidden Scroll for Pete's Sake! How are they not catching me yet!

"Hehe Naru-chan what are you doing here?" The Hokage asks.

"We-we-well y-y-ou see…Orioke no Jutsu!"

And the hokage goes down with the biggest nosebleed ever!

"Tch, pervert. Seriously is every man here one!"

After going through about 50 scroll Naruto finally finds the correct one!

**_*In the secret place a couple hours before meeting time*_**

Hmmmm Doton Kage Bushin no Justu. I guess I can start with that one!

**_*A bit more hours later but a few before meeting time*_**

"Hahahhahah! I have concurred you Doton Kage Bushin no Justu! Now KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTU!"

About fifty other Narutos appeared in the clearing. Naruto hands each one a small scroll!

"Okay I want all of you to copy down all the Justus that are in the scroll! When you complete one go home and leave it in my secret chest under a certain floor board! K!"

"K!" All the bushins yelled to their boss.

**_*Even more hours, and all the bushins*_**

Naruto got all the bushins memories for all the Justus some eve spin offs soiton Kage Bushin.

"NARUTOOOOOO."

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto! Why are you stealing the scroll! I'll have to take you to the Hokage!" And in a softer tone he said,"and he may not be able to save you from the council this time." He said with a sad smile on his face.

"B-b-but Iruka-sensei! Mizuki-sensei told me to master one Jutsu from the scroll so I can pass to gennin!" 'He' said with his best Hinata innocence (lol).

"Heheh, so sad Iruka I was hoping to find him before you but that doesn't matter I'll just kill you both. So Naruto I was wondering would you like to know why you hated?" He said with a sneer on his face.

"NO MIZUKI THAT'S AN S-CLASS SECRET!"

"Yes!" Internally Naru and Kurama were laughing and rolling on the mind scale floor.

"HAHAH WELL YOU—"

"MIZUKI NOOOO!"

"YOUUUU ARE THE KYUUBI HE IS SEALED INTO YOU! IRUKA HATES YOU, EVERYONE HATES YOU! SO IM GOING TO GET THAT SCROLL AND ALSO FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED!"

"T-t-that e-explains t-the h-h-hatred of, of the v-v-villagers."

**"Hahah nice one kit! Reminds me of Hinata in public!"**

(AN: I love Hinata by the way! The one I hate is Sakura! So sorry if I'm affecting Hinata! But it's true!)

While Naruto was talking with Kuruma 'he' didn't notice the Fumma Shuriken hurdling towards 'him'. So he didn't have time to dodge. Closing his eyes awaiting the that never came. But he felt a liquid drip on his face. Opening his eyes he heard Iruka's breathing over him.

"N-n-aruto."

"I-Iruka-sensei w-why?" This time again he was genuinely confused.

"Don't believe a word Mizuki told you! I may hated you in the beginning but the…I got to know you better and I feel like your my little brother. And you know what I…protect my siblings with my life.…cough.…" He said with a soft and sincere smile.

"Heheh."

"What are you laughing at, at a time like this." He said with a soft chuckle both ignoring the fuming Mizuki.

"Heheh you said cough, cough! Heheh."

"Heheh that I did, didn't I."

"Hey!" Yelled Mizuki in complete frustration throwing many normal shuriken and kunai at the duo. But they both out movered the simple attack.

"Naruto run!"

Without thinking he ran he just couldn't take the thought of Iruka liking him! Going as far as calling him his little 'brother'. It was to much kindness for the poor blond.

He was behind a tree listening on the conversation Mizuki and Iruka were having.

**_*With Iruka and Mizuki*_**

"You know Iruka. I don't understand why you like the kyuubi it killed your parents! Why don't you join me killing him?!"

"I do hate the kyuubi!"

Naruto's breath hitched when he heard that. Tears started flowing down his face thinking Iruka lied and does hate him.

"But Naruto, he will be a wonderful shinobi one day, he is not the kyuubi. If he was we would be dead for all the things the villagers did to him. But no he endured then, keeping a kindred spirit through all the torture. You know…I admire him."

"You admire a demon!"

"No I admire Naruto, not the demon inside of him."

At that point Naruto had an uncontrollable stream of tears running down his face. Happy that someone that doesn't know his secrets will still honor him enough, love him, actually care for him. He just couldn't handle this much kindness, it was overwelming. That is when he decided that no matter what he will do everything to help his, ever few, precious people. Flashes of the Third, Ayame and Teuchi(sp?), Sasuke, Hinata, and Kuruma went through his head.

"Heheheh time to die isn't Iruka?!"

At that point an orange blur deflected the two fuuma shuriken with amazing speed and strength. Faster then gennin most likely high chunin speed.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Just a second later 100s of Narutos were pummeling Mizuki to the ground some kicking him in the jewel, punching his face, etc (end of thinking capacity).

"Heheh, I guess I over did eh Iruka-sensei?"

"Heheh, I guess so, don't worry while me and Mizuki were…conversing I sent a summon bird to the Hokage and it should be explaining everything."

"Cool I didn't know you had a summon."

"That's our little secret okay!"

"Hai! Sensei!"

"Heheh, close your eyes Naruto!"

"Um okay!"

As then Iruka sneaked behind Naruto and put his own Hita-ate on Naruto's head. Feeling the Hita-ate on his head Naruto involuntarily smirked but Iruka luckily didn't notice it.

"Hehe Naruto why don't you join me at Ichirakus for some ramen to celebrate?"

"Heck ya!" Naruto yelled but in a smaller voice he said," And there are some…thing I need to tell you."

**_*At Ichirakus*_**

"Iruka-sensei I must tell you I—"

**And that's a rap! Let's go to the pool everyone! Without Ero-Mizuki!**

**Kunoichis of Konoha: Ya! Water slide here we come!**

**Naru: Rollercaosters tooo!**

**Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaa!**

**Me: Sorry it's so short I'm putting a filler next that's the reason why!**


	4. Dreams turned to memories

**Me: I'm to lazy to say anything so Naruto do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Yugioh Luva girl does not own Naruto cuz if she did Naruto (me) would actually be a girl! Or I would secretly be a girl like now just so there is a plot twist!**

* * *

**The First Night**

**Dreamscape**

**First beating, Trust lost**

"And stay out you bakemono (monster)!"

"But I onwe twee! Me-"

"You are old enough! I don't need you poisoning my innocent children!"

"B-but mama-"

"Shut up! You insolent demon! I shall be called headmistress-sama by you and nothing else!"

"H-h-headmiwstress-s-saaama but I-it's mwy Birthday." The little girl whimpered. Tears streaming down her face, sad that she couldn't celebrate like other children. The fact that she was four and never got a present or anyone saying happy birthday saddened her greatly. She doesn't even know what a cake is, only getting grool **(sp?) **and a glass of water once a day.

"GET OOOOOUUUUUTTTT! I don't need a demon in this orphanage!" She sneered.

"B-b-but—" hearing the growl the little child ran away. Eventually she crashes in a dark alleyway. Sleeping there in the chilly weather of October. Sadly drunkards were stumbling through the streets spotting her. Being a little sober they went to go help the little girl they thought was like any other orphan girl, not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Shaking the small child one of the men, who happens to be a shinobi, said to the little girl in a gruff voice,"Wake up 'hic' little girl 'hic'. Are you 'hic' lost?"

The small blond starts to wake,"Mmmhmmm" finally awake she looks around not seeing the shocked/angered/scared faces. It felt like ages went by till she woke up and her back didn't hurt. That maybe odd for most people when they sleep on a hard, rough, surface with nothing, not even a pillow. At once seeing the mean, she reaches out for them to carry her.

"Up!" she says in a soft voice. Anyone could tell she had been crying for awhile.

All the men recognizing her get quite angry. Many were subjected to live the rest of there life without there wife and/or child(ren). The man that tried to help instead let go of her and kicked her. Hard. The poor girl lets out a startled yelp. That's when all the men joined in kicking her, a three year old girl. Punches were thrown, kicks hit, and sharp objects thrown. All making there mark on the child. Teaching her one important lesson. _Trust no-one. _

Eventually many other civilians and ninja alike joined in. Many were drunk so none were realizing what they were doing to a three year. But to most of them that wouldn't matter, even if they could think clearly.

Insults were yelled—

"We're finishing what the fourth started! Die you demon!"

"You little piece of shark! **(guess what word :-..( crying) **Stop bleeding on my shoes! I'll kill you for that!"

Because they weren't doing that already (hint the sarcasm).

"P-Pwease stop!" Screamed the histarical**(sp?) **child.

"Why the heck would we stop!"

"Because it's my birthday!"

"Remember this demon spawn, your birthday means nothing, you mean nothing!" Whispered a drunk shinobi in deadly tone. The ruffly kicking her in the stomach.

The child's screams weren't ignored like many would think. Many people tried to help her, just when they saw her face, her whisker marks, they joined in on the beating. Blood was splattered on the ally walls. Loose kunais and shurikens were on the floor. Shattered Sake bottles imbedded in the child's skin and scattered on the floor. Her ounce sun kissed skin covered in dried blood. Her once golden locks were shredded on the floor leaving her head with short spiky gravity deifying hair. At that moment she realized trusting one was dangerous.

**_Line break gone akkatsuki on me!_**

_**Second Night**_

_**Dreamscape**_

_**Meeting Kurama-nii**_

It had been 3 years since her first beating, many others have followed in that time. The child was now six years old in two years she'd be starting the academy. Currently she was running for her life, tears running down her face. Woman and men trailing not far behind with various thing in thier hands. Ranging from shinobi tools, to empty Sake bottles, and strangely enough kitchen utensils. The girl knew almost every route for the alleys in the Red Light District. Knowing which are dead ends and which leads to different places if the district. Sadly for her she stumbles into an alley she doesn't recognize, which is also a dead end.

"Pwe-ease d-don't hurt me!" Because Naruto was trying her best to stay away from human contact and didn't talk to people much, her speach was horrible and stayed the three year old way.

"Die demon!"

After countless things thrown at her and hits and kicks connecting, Naruto finally had the sweat bliss to fall unconscious.

The small girl slowly wakes up. Gaaah I think they threw mwe in da swewer. Man why would dway dwo dis!

**"FOLLOW MY VOICE PITIFUL NINGEN!"**

"How do I know I cwan twust you?!"

**"HAHAHAH I LIKE YOU NINGEN! NOW COME!"**

"Hmmm no!" She said in a chipper tone.

**"Grrrr!" His chakra tendrils rap around the girl and bring her to him. "GAHHH WHY DO YOU DISOBEY ME NINGAN!"**

"Because you could hurt me!"

**"YOU THINK I WOULD HURT YOU! EVEN BEING A GREAT BEAST I STILL HAVE MY MORALS! AND ONE IS TO NEVER HURT CHILDREN!"**

"I still don't trust you!"

**"Hmmm maybe I can fix this somehow." The greatest bijju thought to himself. "LISTEN NINGEN. I CAN HELP YOU BECOME STRONG! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SET ME FREE."**

"Shutup Baka-kitsune! Why would I trust someone like you! The O so great Kyuubi, the 9 tailed beast who is sealed inside of me! Your probably trying to get out to finish what you started!"

**"HMMM I DONT KNOW BUT DONT YOU WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU, I COULD BE YOUr BIG BROTHER!?" Playing his cards right. The beast used the one thing the girl wanted most, a family.**

"You-yy-you'd be my nii-San?" Asked the blonde hesitantly.

**"HAHAHA OF COURSE! ILL EVEN TRAIN YOU AS LONG AS YOU LET ME USE YOUR FIVE SENSES!"**

"Hmmm ok!" The girl said in a chipper tone to absorbed in gaining a family member instead of what the kyuubi asked from her.

Soon after Naruto would visit every day and kyuubi and her made best of siblings. Kyuubi was actually a great nii-San! He would cheer her up when life got to her, he would play games withe her in her mindscape. All in all he made life slightly better!

**_Line break gone akkatsuki on me!_**

_**Ok I'm going to make these last two parts shorter than the others cuz I'm tired and lazy and school started Wednesday and I already have homework!**_

**_Line break gone akkatsuki on me!_**

_**Third Night**_

_**Dreamscape**_

_**Meeting the siblings**_

_**GRUMBLE GRUMBLE**_

Naru's stomach grumbles from not having food for a long time. Honestly the only thing tht kept her alive was the Kyuubi and his chakra. Otherwise she would have died long ago. We follow are little blond close to the Uchiha district searching for food.

"Ooooooh look at this left over brown rice with natto and nori!"

"Hey what are you doing in my clans dumpsters!" Said a little boy who's hair strangely resembled a duck'a butt.

"I wa taking your leftover trash! God I thought you didn't want it! If you want the food so bad take it!"

"Why would you be looking through are trash and taking food? Don't you have a family to cook food for you?"

"Well o so great Uchiha, bit everyone love a life as great as yours! Some of us have to go through trash to get ours." Said the sunny blond haired girl like it was an everyday thing. Which it was. "Sometimes we don't even get food for days."

"O, sorry for being a-a jerk! Gomen-nasai!"

"Sheesh you already said sorry and then you say it again! What's wrong with you!"

At that the newly dubbed, duck-butt, gets very angry and his face turns red. "Hey don't say that you, you, you whisker faced freak!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! What have I told you about name calling!" Yelled a very beautiful woman. She seemed less arrogant and nicer than te typical Uchiha. She had long black silky hair going down to about mid back. She had a kind heart shaped face and caring black eyes. A beauty indeed, a deadly one. On her back you could see two kidochi and she was in ninja attire with kunau and shuriken holsters. She was wearing long black pants and a black shirt with bandages around her stomach and thighs.

"Okaa-San!"

The newly dubbed, again, Sasuke apologizes profously to the little 'whisker faced freak'.

"Maa it's ok! But only if you let me eat your trash!"

"Absolutely not!" Said the lovely Mikato Uchiha. Saddening the little Naru. "What I mean is that if you needed food then come on in!"

"Uuuuhhh could just bring it outside if it's not to much trouble?" Naru hesitantly asked.

"If course! Sasuke keep her company." Seeing his face,"No buts young man!"

Sulking he said, "Okay oka-San."

"Good!"

Few minutes later she left.

"Soo um you don't have parents. Does that mean you live in an orphanage?"

"No I used to live on the streets, they kicked me out when I was three. But I live in a small apartment now."

"B-but you're what, like my age!"

"Maybe a bit younger!"

With that the little Uchiha's jaw fell to the trashy floor. After that the two had a nice conversation till Mikato, Sauke's mom came.

"Here you go! I still had some left that wasn't thrown away!"

"Thank you! It looks waaay better than the one from your trush!"

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Sasuke!"

"Your a cool guy! I was thinking you could come over more!"

"Of course and Sasuke!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm a girl!"

And with that Sasuke's jaw dropped again and his mother walked away with a light chucke. After that Naruto would come everyday and play with Sasuke. Eventually she started calling hike Sasuke-nii. Also they met up with Hinata a few months after, and Naruto called her Hinata-Nee. But every once and awhile she'd see a hint off pineapple shaped hair. Strange.

**_Line break gone akkatsuki on me!_**

_**Fourth night**_

_**Dreamscape **_

_**The horrible disability**_

Walking down the street you could see the happy face of a small, whisker faced, blond haired child. She was going through an alley she usually uses to get to her apartment. What she didn't notice were three figures hiding in the shadows of the alley. Half way through one of the three grabbed the little girl and took to their home kicking and screaming.

"Time for revenge! And guess what my son Yoroi will be watching and helping!"

Finally they got her into their basement, where little Yoroi was waiting with a kitchen knife.

"Hehe now eat this pill!"

"N-gmhmmw."

"Good! Now you won't go unconsious from the pain!"

For hours many could here a little girls screams. But all recognized that it was the kyuubi Jinchuuriki's scream. So they did nothing for the poor child. Blood was splattered everywhere, to much to be in a little girl.

"Hey man do you think we should—"

"No that is but disgusting! Mostly because it's a boy!"

"Hai true tou-San that would have brought shame to our family!"

"I'm glad you gave him that pill tou-San, nii-San! He can't go unconsious, so he feels everything!" Said little Yoroi.

"Haha that's my boy! Now you to the honors of cutting his—" **(AN: ok I wanted make this clear! They are not cutting off something inappropriate!) **

Reality

"Ahhhhhhhh, huh huh huh it was only a dream Naruto! Only...a...dream."

**"Sorry kit I was trying to get rid of those."**

"It's ok good night, Kuruma-nii."

**"Good night kit."**

**_Line break gone akkatsuki on me!_**

**Man that was my longest chapter! Not a short filler!**

**Ok can anyone figure out the pairing and disability yet! 'Cuz I made some more hints! Also sorry for my spelling! I was thinking of getting a beta but I'm lazy and school started so that would make me extra lazy! So my updates will take even longer so ya!**

**Naruto: bye everyone! Got to go to another pool party WITHOUT PERVS!**


	5. Important Note!

Author's Note Must Read Very Important!:

So I'm going to add cutting to this story so the rating will be raised to T. But that's all, nothing else is going to happen! Just cutting! I'm not going to add swearing or anything just cutting here and there!


	6. Kiss and Colors

**sorry got lost on the road of tests, homework, school, and life.**

**warning must read: some parts may not make sense because my copy and pasting was glitchy and if it is please inform me so I may fix that**

**Special thanks to ! Thank you for helping me get better ideas (lol)! Thanks for helping me make this story have more of a plot and helping me with grammar and mistakes! I don't know what else to say, so thank youuuuuu!**

**idea**

**.**

**get**

**the**

**sorry your name wouldn't show up so I put it down here! *.***

* * *

"Huh…huh...huh... I-I can't ta-ake this."

Running to the bathroom after stumbling over objects Naruto searches for her raizer (sp?). Searching for the cupboard, which has a broken mirror. Shuffling through the minuscule amount of stuff she has.

"Ouch! Well atleast I have you my precious. Your always there for me."

Not seeing the glint the blade had, the girl cut into her skin. Relishing the feel of her life fluid going down her arm. And the way it falls like rain, bloody, rain. Hearing the slow pitter patter of it falling to the cracked tiles of her bathroom floor. Cutting a bit deeper in each line she does. After five claw like lines, she moves to the other arm. Slicing through the tissue more blood falls. After five more lines she goes back to the previous arm knowing the Kyuubi has already healed of her pleasure. All that is left are the scars mixing with the previous cuts she has done.

**"Kit why do you do this?"**

As always he gets no answer for the question he has been asking for quite awhile.

She started doing this when she was close to nine when she was stumbling through a forest. Unknown to her it had been a training ground. A few hours before, a gennin team were practicing aim. Eventually her injuries healed and she was just exhausted. Lying down, she didn't notice the kunai, the pointy part pointed dangerously at her arm. Eventually the blade sliced her exposed arm. Blood slid lazily down her arm. The girl feeling the pressure and the liquid was livid. Till she finally realized how good it felt. When it healed she was confused because the cut actually left a scar. Eventually, she will cut herself every time when life is to much.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Sherlock! **(AN: that is how I swear! *like a boss*) **I'm late!"

During the calm evening you can see a orange blur running through the streets. Close by two green 'monsters' were about to have their regular hugging session.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee"

"Groan!" Both Neji and Tenten say at the same time.

Splitting between the two 'monsters' the orange blur couldn't help but yell out, "Hahaha you two said groan!" And then she disappeared.

"What the he-"

"Neji I have found another to add for my eternal rivals! We shall defeat that person in their race of youth! Come Neji!"

Grabbing Neji, Lee and him disappear off into the sunset tailing te orange figure.

Eventually she makes it to the academy only to get a green and white blur to knock into her.

"Ahhhhh it's a-a glob?"

"HELLO I AM ROCK LEE AND THIS HERE IS MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI! YOUR SPEEDS OF YOUTH ARE YOUTHFULLY AMAZING WOULD YOU BE OUR ETERNAL RIVAL MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"

"Um hello I'm Naruto Uzumai and … GOTTA GO!" And with that she ran into the school as fast as she could away from the crazy green … thing.

Few minutes later...

"FUTURE HOKAGE NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!"

"Dobe what are you doing here? Didn't you fail like the loser you are!" Leave to Kiba to get the ball rolling.

"Weeeell I did this super dooper cool Justu and for be all awesome Iruka-Sensei let me pass!"

"Don't act like your better than Sasuke-kun! He has waaay better justus than you!" And leave it to Tsumiki to get Sasuke into this. Luckily Ino and Sakura aren't here that would be a disaster.

Trudging over to Sasuke and sitting down the girl was trying to differentiate which animal Ino and Sakura were, to pass the time. Sakura seemed like a Rhino and Ino maybe a...hmmm... A goat! No. Ino...Ino...Ino... What the heck is she! Maybe a pig just like Sakura said but pigs aren't as skinny as a twig. Maybe she is a rabid lemur! She is skinny and I occasionally see her foaming at the mouth when looking at Sasuke. So she is a lemur with rabies!

Speak of the devils and the devils shall come—

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE INO PIG!"

Rabid lemur not pig! Thought Naruto.

"NO WAY BILLBOARD BROW!"

Don't see me, don't see, me don't see me! Repeating the mantra in her head hoping she didn't need to deal with the girls sh... Seriously they need a life other then some fu... Boy!

"GET OUT OF THE WAY NARUTO-BAKA!" Screamed the banchees in unison.

"Why? What the heck is so good about this teme anyway?" Jumping up face to face with the so called teme.

Not noticing Shikamaru turning around to see the commotion that woke him up from his peaceful slumber. His elbow hit her causing unbalance and a lip to lip contact with Sasuke.

"GAAAAAAA I KISSSSSSED NIIII-CHAAAAAN! MY PURITY HAS BEEN DEFILED!"

"GAAAAAAAAA BLA BLUH BLAAA!"

And a ways, little Shikamaru was brooding worse than duck-butt Uchiha.

Sadly everyone especially the fan girls, missed the nii-San comment.

"SHUTUP AND GET IN YOUR SE...ats? What the heck happened to Naruto?"

"He kissed the Uchiha and the fan girls attacked him." Shikamaru practically growled that out, surprising Iruka.

"Oh, well than-" on goes the long boring speech about responsibility and blah blah blah.

"Ok now team one!-" blah blah blah..." Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki-"

"YES!"

"Shutup Naruto! And Sasuke Uchiha-"

"NO/YES!"

"MY KAMI WON'T YOU PEOPLE SHUTUP! Uhumm now team 8 will be Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga! Team 9 is still in circulation so team 10 is Ino Yamnaka, Shikamru Nara, and Choji Akimichi! Now you may wait till your new senseis arrive!"

Hours went by and so did hopeful gennins and their senseis. Even Iruka-sensai has left, but one group stayed. Eventually our little Naru-chan got bored and got an erase. She put it on the door crack of the door. Where if you open the it the eraser will fall, but also in the perfect position so the person on the other side of the door doesn't notice it. Being a professional prankster has it's perks of course! But before all that she was also emitting some chakra to sense the area, the objects, and very one close by. Now all she gad to do was last Sakura's scolding sand wait till her sensei came.

Eventually getting bored of Sakura and waiting, Naruto stared to strike a conversation with Kyuubi. But that conversation was also a drag.

**"Kit you really need to stop cutting yourself, it's not helping your situation you know."**

"Nii-San, I'm fine and it is helping my situation! It makes all the pain go away." She thought wistfully while giving a mental pout at the first part.

**"Kit why don't you tell Sasuke and Hinata? At the least you could tell them?!"**

"Nii-San, Sasu-nii will be even worse with worry and Hinata! She will probably tape my hands together and dump my head in the toilet and flush! While lecturing me again! Remember when I told I had a crush on Shikamaru! She did aaaaalllll that while saying I'm to young for love and blah blah blah! And...what if they think I'm a freak and leave. I-I don't know what I'd do without them!" Mentally tearing up and sniffling.

**"Aww kit they truly love you don't think like that!...Maa Maa, you have to admit that was funny though! Anyway kit Sasukes giving you weird looks and I can sense your new sensei approaching."**

"Bye."

And at the very back of her mind she heard a low gutterle voice also say good bye.

"What the heck Sasuke! Your face hurt from having an expression other than a frown!"

"Tch, shutup dobe." Whispering something only Naruto could here he asked,"What did he say?"

"YA SASUKE CAN IS WAAAY COOLER THAN YOU! YOU... YOU... DOBE!"

"Aww Sakura-chan you don't mean that do you!" Answering back to Sasuke she whispers," Nothing important." Getting a soft okay they start paying attention to Sakura and what's happening around them.

"Hmpf."

"Hn."

"Hel-"

"Pff! You actually fell for that old eraser trick! HAHAHAHAH!"

"My first impression of all of you is...I hate you."

And with that the three stooges sweat dropped in unison, with a you stupid face.

Eventually all three climbed the stairs with Sasuke discretely helping Naruto through the unknown territory known as the roof.

"Your late."

"HEY YOU WERE LATER THEN US SCARECROW!"

"Well that's knew. Anyway please tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream..."

"Ano why don't you go first sensei? So we know how we're supposed to do it?"

_"I swear she is the worst excuse for a Kunoichi! It such an embarrassment!"_

**"Got that right kit!"**

"Hmm ok! My name is Kakashi Hatake! I like things that your to young for! I dislike things and my dream are rated R! My hobbies is reading my little lovely orange book! Ok Duck-Butt it's your turn!"

"HAHAHAH told you your hair looks like a duck's butt!"

"Hn shutup dobe. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't really like anything, I hate many things. I don't have any hobbies and...I don't really have a dream, but more of an ambussion to kill a certain someone and resurrect my clan!"

"That was the most passion I've ever heard from yon teme!"

"Shutup Naruto-Baka! That was really cool Sasuke-kuuuun!"

"Ok ok. Pink rhino it's your turn."

_"Knew it!"_

**"Yup."**

Giving an indignant squawk the rhino starts,"Well my likes are...*cue blush*...my dislike is...NARUTO-BAKA!"

"Aww Sakura-chan!"

"My hobby is...*cue blush*...my dream is...*cue major blush*"

A strange and creepy chill went up Duck-Butt's back.

_"Fan girl."_ Though Naruto and Kakashi .

"Ok now time for Lionmane."

"Hey! Anyway I'm they great and awesome NARUTO UZUMAKI! I looooooove ramen! I wish it were a person *cue crocodile tears with great passion* because it would have my utmost loyalty! I would do anything for it, even giving my liiiiiife! I also love my Sakura-chan!...OWWWW THAT HURT SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Humph I'm not yours BAKA!"

"Awwww anyway I dislike Sasuke-teme and platitudinous people!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Asked a skeptical Kakshi, but the answer he got was the blond continuing with 'his' speech without skipping beat.

"Hobbies are pranking, eating ramen, dreaming about ramen, and typically ramen! I don't know what dreams have to do with anything, but last night I dreamed of vending machines taking over the world! You know it's going to happen! So be prepared! Also, I AM YOUR FUTURE HOKAGE! Yup! That's about it!"

*Cue huge sweatdrops*

"Um okay than meet me tomorrow for your survival training."

"But Kakashi sensei we already did survival training inthe academy."

"Well Sakura this is a test and before all of your start yelling at me I'll tell you at training ground 7 at 7am. Bye!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun?" And turning around Sakura saw she was all alone Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-sensei were gone.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto 30 minutes later at the Uchiha lake**_

"Hey nii-San?"

"Yes imouto?"

"What are the colors of the sunset we are watching"

"Hehe well it's a nice deep red blurring to a dark orange, and finally yellow with firey sun in the middle."

"What do those colors even look like?"

"That imouto is something I can't explain."

Both sitting on the deck of the Uchiha lake with clear water glistening to the beautiful sunset, only found in nature. The reds, oranges and yellows mixing with each other. Sadly Naruto has forgotten color long ago. Leaning on Sasuke's shoulder Naruto whispers a small, "okay."

* * *

Naru-chan: da girl is crying in the corner so she wants me to say she is apologizing for the lateness and wants me to rant about Naruto logs.

Naruto log rant:

WHAT THE HECK HKW CAN THERE BE PERFECT LOGS EVERYWHERE! EVEN IN THE FORESTS WHERE THEY ROUGHT THE DEMON BROTHER! KAKASHI USED A PERFECTLY CUT LOG TO MAKE HIS ESCAPE/FAKE DEATH! WHAT THE HECK!

Naru-chan: can't rant anymore or fix any spelling because being glitchy so for now JA NE!

Please review view cuz apparently I havta tell ya'll to!


	7. Important pairing note!

Author's Note Must Read Very Important!:

Hey guys just wanted to tell ya something! So obviously this is a femnaruxshika story! I would like ya'll to tell me when you want them to meet and what you want to happen (let's keep it pg) :D through reviews or pms! The length will be determined from what part of the arc we are at!

**i.e.**

**I would have short convo with Shika and Naru for the next chapter because she has to meet up with her team soon!  
**

( if you actually want that tell me!) 

I could give day offs where she could meet him too! All depends on you guys!


End file.
